Danny Phantom: Another Phantom
by MichaelMarxxMann
Summary: A stranger with Ghost Powers appears in Amity Park to defend young Dani when she is attacked, Danny and his friends don't realise that this stranger will shape events to come. but what shocks Danny the most is the strangers name Daniel Fenton. Danny from another reality versus Dan Phantom in future chapters.


Daniel Phantom

Air Marshall Daniel Fenton sat in the pilot chair looking out at Earth. Twelve years, it's been twelve years since the accident that claimed the lives of his family, both his parents and both his sisters. His parents where highly respected ghost researchers and hunters, his father Jack Fenton along with his mother Madeline Fenton developed a device which would allow one to send ghosts back to their plane of existence called the 'Ghost Zone', it should have been a momentous occasion but it ended up being a moment of great sorrow.

When the 'Fenton Ghost Portal' was activated it overloaded and self destructed, the resulting explosion killed Jack, Maddie, Jazz and Daielle, Daniel was lucky to survive and spent two months in the Intensive Care unit. After he was discharged from the hospital, Daniel didn't feel the same. The explosion coated his DNA with ectoplasm giving him unique powers which he didn't discover until a few days later.

Daniel spent the next four years honing his powers until he could join the Air Force and take another step to his life long dream, becoming an Astronaut. He quickly rose through the ranks until he stopped accepting promotions at the rank of Air Marshall, by that time he had already been chosen and trained in the Astronaut Program for nearly a year. Daniel had for filled his life long dream of becoming an Astronaut but now used his training and Ghost Powers to continue his family's work, Hunting and Studying Ghosts.

This lead to complete and improve upon a space craft his father designed for observing ghosts from orbit, the 'Shadow Spectre' which took him the better part of thirty six months to build and was completed on the ninth anniversary of his family's death. Three years after completion Daniel received a call from N.A.S.A stating they found an ectoplasmic energy signature in the upper Troposphere, which now came into Daniel's sight.

"Shadow 1, to Huston Control do you copy," said Daniel over the radio.

"Shadow 1 this is Huston Control we read you loud and clear, what's your status over," replied the communication operator in Huston.

"I've found the ectoplasmic signature in the Troposphere, it's a 'Ghost Portal' I'm moving closer to investigate over," said Daniel to Huston Control.

"Understood Shadow 1, be advised we've been detecting gravitational fluctuations coming from the anomaly, proceed with caution over," replied Huston Control.

"Roger that Huston Control, Shadow 1 over and out," said Daniel as he engaged the thrusters and moved closer to the Ghost Portal.

Something was off about this portal, the fact that it wasn't green but switching from blue to white every five second concerned Daniel slightly but he continued with his mission, Investigate the Ectoplasmic Anomaly. About 50 meters from the portal the Shadow Spectre shook violently, the HSI went crazy, then realisation hit Daniel, he was caught in the Gravity Well, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Mayday, mayday, I'm caught in a gravity well, I'm unable to pull out, I'm going in," said Daniel to Huston Control.

"We copy you Spectre 1 Godspeed," said Huston Control.

"This is Spectre 1 signing out," replied Daniel as he engaged the thrusters to full power and travelled into the unknown.

"Don't worry, I'm coming home," said Daniel to himself as he believed these were his final moments.

The Shadow Spectre entered the strange Ghost Portal which strangely disappeared after he entered it never to be seen again.

Amity Park

Everything seemed to be quiet in Amity Park, no ghost attacks or anything. Danny Fenton actually managed to get through an entire week of school without any interruption. As he walked home with his friends Sam and Tucker, Danny wondered if this quiet week would last. Before he could ask his friends the sky lit up with pulses of white and ice blue, Danny's ghost sense started going crazy then mysteriously stopped.

"What was that?" asked Danny's techno geek of a friend.

"I don't know Tucker, it was most likely a ghost portal collapsing in the upper atmosphere, ghost portals can't stay open long in the ionosphere for some reason," replied Danny.

"When did you know so much about collapsing ghost portals?" asked Sam surprised on how Danny knew what it was and not Tucker.

"During one of my patrols a portal opened in the upper atmosphere, but the portal only managed to stay open for about five seconds before collapsing on itself, I managed to watch the entire event," replied Danny.

"Hmmm, the portal must have been unstable due to the ionized particles up higher from the mesosphere, hence resulting the portal having a short open time," hypothesised Tucker.

"Uh yeah, right," replied Danny.

'Thats Danny alright' thought Sam to herself.

"Come on guys, it's getting late, I'll see you guys later for the patrol usual time," said Danny.

"Yeah, see ya later Danny," said Tucker as he walked off home.

"I'll see you later Danny," said Sam.

They all went their separate way not knowing that the flash that lit up the sky would change their lives forever.

300km above Amity Park 2 hours later

Daniel slowly opened his eyes and realised he was still alive, after quickly checking over the navigational instruments, he found out in the middle of the Thermosphere in perfect geostationary orbit. Knowing he wouldn't see his family any time soon, Daniel decided to see what was happening on the surface by tapping the news broadcasts from Amity Park. Upon viewing their leading story, Daniel's heart sank as saw what was transpiring 'New Ghost Girl fighting Government Branch Guys in White' it showed a girl with white hair and green eyes no more than twelve fighting against men in white suits.

Daniel recognised the girl and quickly programmed a high velocity vertical bomb drop into the autopilot, and made his way to the cargo door at the lower area of the shuttle jet. A white ring formed around Daniel's waist and split one going up and the other down, as the two rings finished passing over his body, Daniel's flight suit was replaced with a black with white accents, jumpsuit with large conjoined 'DP' on the right chest area, his hair became white as snow and his eyes changed from blue to bright acid green.

"I hope I'm not too late," said Daniel to himself as stood at the cargo as he watched the altimeter drop by the second.

Daniel programmed the Shadow Spectre to pull up at 700 feet and maintain a hover altitude of 4000 feet until signalled for pickup. The altimeter was now reading 1200 feet and was traveling at Mach 4 as it slowed down from Mach 28, Daniel now opened the cargo door and prepared to jump. As the Shadow Spectre hit 700 feet it slammed on the air brakes shooting Daniel out like a rocket, it the proceeded to pull up and then climb to the designated hovering altitude.

"I'm coming Dani," said Daniel to himself as he flew toward the ground.

Amity Park 5 minutes Earlier

Danielle Phantom or Dani, had been running from the Government's Guys in White since Washington DC for about a week but she managed to make back to Amity Park. Already weak from lack of proper food, sleep and an injury sustained from the Guys in White Danielle quickly found herself captured in a Ghost Net and pinned under a tree.

"LEAVE ME ALONE," yelled Dani at the top of her lungs causing her to become light headed.

"Not going to happen ghost, your a blight on this world and we are here to correct that by destroying, vaporising and exterminating all ghosts," said Agent K.

"You better let me go if you know what's good for you," said Dani.

"And why would we do that?" asked Agent L.

"Because...because if you don't, my daddy is going to be very angry," said Dani, suddenly realising what she said.

Jack and Maddie Fenton where in the crowd surrounding the battle, they sad that they didn't get to catch the little ghost girl. But they now stood in shock when the little ghost girl said daddy, it was impossible for ghosts to have children. Maddie knew it was impossible but she had a strange feeling that there was something different about this ghost girl, something familiar.

"A likely story ghost girl but we are experts and it is impossible for ghosts to have children," said Agent I.

Agents K and O were moving forward while Agents L, M, I and S kept their Ecto-blasters trained on Dani. She tried to struggle but the net began to electrocute her causing Dani to scream out in pain.

"DADDY," screamed Dani.

Everyone was then startled as a sonic boom echoed through Amity Park followed by something hitting the ground HARD causing a small explosion and a small cloud of mist. Agents K and O slowly made their way towards the the cloud of mist when Agent O was grabbed by a hand in the mist and dragged him in, the subtle sound of a punch could be heard by those close to the mist as it started to dissipate. Everyone was expecting it to Danny Phantom but then they noticed him hovering in the air nearby, he'd been watching. That made a question pop up among the townsfolk of Amity Park and the agents of the Guys in White 'Who was it in the cloud?'.

As the cloud of mist dissipated it revealed a man in his twenties with pure white hair in a close cut style and wearing a black jumpsuit with white accents, black leather combat boots and black gloves with white accents crouching on what looked like ice with Agent O unconscious in front of him. No-one could tell what colour his eye where because they where closed. The strange man began to stand up straight, the jumpsuit seemed to be made of a leather like material as did the gloves, what stood out the most was a conjoined DP on the right side of the upper chest.

The man took a deep breath in then out, then opened his bright glowing green eyes. Anyone who could see his face could tell he was angry, very angry. The stranger started walking forward, the ice cracking beneath each footstep. Agent K tried to charge the stranger with his stun baton but didn't realise this was a grave and painful mistake. The stranger merely spun around the feeble attack, grabbed the baton an turned it on Agent K, rendering him unconscious. The other agents took this as an act of aggression and opened fire on the stranger only to have him charge them knocking one away with an Ecto-blast confirming he had ghost powers. As the skirmish between the agents and the stranger raged on, Agent O slowly came to, everything hazy he slowly managed to stand up only to find the stranger standing in front of him and all the other agent knocked out.

"Consider this a warning,** DO NOT GO AFTER MY DAUGHTER UNDERSTAND**," yelled Daniel.

"Who..who are you?" stammered Agent O, who was too scared to even move as he looked into the stranger's green glowing eyes.

The stranger merely turned around and walked towards the netted Dani who was crying while unconscious, he tore the net off her and cradled her in his arms before turning around.

"My name is Daniel Phantom," said Daniel.

A collective gasp came from everyone, the citizens, the camera crews and the Fentons. Daniel merely ignored this and took off to see an equally shocked Danny Phantom, who quickly shook it off as he approached.

"Take her to your place, I'll meet you there," said Daniel as he passed the unconscious Dani to Danny.

Danny didn't even manage to get a word out before the mysterious Daniel Phantom disappeared. The cameras where all now trained on Danny who then quickly flew off leaving a stunned crowd of people and Ghost Hunters.

"Please tell me you got all that," said Lance Thunder; Amity Park's weather man and temporary reporter to the camera man to nodded in reply.

**Hey there readers MichaelMarxxMann here, this story came into my head not too long ago I hope you enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed making up the story.**

**MichaelMarxxMann out.**


End file.
